Betrayed shadow
by tsukimorilen loves hinokahoko
Summary: What will happen if Kagami, Izuki, Kogane and the trio freshmen talked about the one who will get kicked out of the team first and kuroko heared their conversaition and got hurt, thinking that the rest of the team thinks that way except maybe for Hyuuga and Riko. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

What will happen if Kagami, Izuki, Kogane and the trio freshmen talked about the one who will get kicked out of the team first and kuroko heared their conversaition and got hurt, thinking that the rest of the team thinks that way except maybe for Hyuuga and Riko. Read to find out.

Prologue

After winning against Rakuzan, Kuroko finally achieved his dream, to turn the GOM back to their old selves. But the day after was the day he thought he was betrayed by his team, he thought that he's only a bother. So he went to ask his captain and coach about that though. Though the two told him his not a bother at all and thanks to him they won against Rakuzan and Akashi. Kuroko was so happy that the two people he admires still cares about him. So he told them that he will be quitting the team. Then they asked him why. He said that he will be going to England to continue his studies there and his parents also wants him to take over the small business they have there after graduating. Though that was just a lie, He's parents want him to go to England and continue his studies there because he promised his parents that once he completed his dream and got betrayed again, whether he likes it or not he will be forced to go back to his birth country. Hyuuga and Riko told him to stay in contact w/ them and never let anyone call him a bother. He thanked them again and then left.

Chapter 1: Kuroko's quitting basketball

kuroko

It was my last day of stay here in Japan. I sent my letter of dropping out to Serin and my resignation letter to Coach Riko. Even after all my battles w/ them I still don't hold a grudge against them. I went to the street Basketball to shoot some hoops. Then Kise-kun saw me, he then came running to me like always. "Kurokocchi! Why didn't you told me that you dropped out of the team and school?!" he said. "It's none of your business Kise-Kun" I replied back. "Fine, then since it's your last day here let's call the team and let's hang out like before neh?" he said. "Alright then I'll meet you guys there at 1 be sure to tell them Kise-kun. Oh and don't tell Kagami-kun and the rest of the team. I want Hyuuga sempai and riko sempai w/ us." I said w/ a teary smile. "Okay, leave it to me!" he said then he ran off to who knows where.

Kise

When I asked him to hang out w/ the team he got a bit tense and then he doesn't want Kagamicchi nad the rest of his tea but Hyuuga and Rikko. I don't know why though but I'm sure it has something to do w/ his team. I open my phone and dialled the entire GOM member's number and told them the situation. They immediately agreed on hanging out w/ kurokocchi before he leaves us tomorrow. After that all of them except for akashicchi ended their call. "Ryouta, where is he now?" Akashicchi asked. "I left him at the street basketball court. He was wearing a blue t shirt and pants. But…." I said. "But what Ryouta? Don't keep me waiting." He said. "He smiled w/ tears forming at the end of his eyes. Usually he would just smile a bit and would sometimes ignore me." I said. "Meet me there. I'm on my way." He said and ended the call.

Akashi

When Ryouta informed us about Tetsuya, we all became worried because he never answered our calls nor will answer our e mails. "Driver to the street basketball court near the maji burgers." I said. "Yes young master." He said and then drove away. When we got there I saw Tetsuya shooting some hoops to take his frustration out. "Stop here." I said. "Shall I pick you up later young master." My driver asked. "No need." I said. "Alright then young master. Pls. be careful on your way home." He said. But as usual I ignored him. "Tetsuya" I called out. "Akashi-kun." He said nearly tearing down. Everyone knew that I always have a soft spot for Tetsuya. "What's wrong, Tetsuya?" I asked him. "Nearly everyone in the team betrayed me. Kagami-kun even said to Izuki –sempai that I'm going to be the first to get kicked out of the team and told them that I'm a bother." He said. As tears finally flowed down his cheeks. "It hurts the most when the one I considered my bestfriend and my light said that I'm a useless player, that he doesn't need a shadow anymore." He said sobbing. I went to comfort him. "It's okay I'm here and I vow that will always be there by your side and never betray you." I said. "Arigatou Akashi-kun. Can I ask you a favour?" he said. "Sure." I said. "Can you come w/ me to England? I want my parents to meet my new best friend." He said. "Alright, if that will make you feel better." I said. His dull eyes sudden brightened and then smile a true smile, w/c made him look like an angel, w/c made me smile and sigh I defeat. "I really can't back out now huh? If I'm going to be your best friend, then call me Seijuro." I said. "Seijuro-kun why is Kise-kun standing there and crying?" he asked. He saw us! "Ryouta, how long have you been standing there?" I asked. "Oh the time you said to Kurokocchi to call you Seijuro." He said. Good he didn't see everything.

Kuroko

It was nearly time to go to the maji burgers. Kise-kun and Seijuro-Kun are keeping me company here. "Ano Kise-kun, Seijuro-kun it's time to go to maji burgers." I said and then they turned to each other and they both held out their hands to help me up. I smiled as the two of them looked away but I can that they were so embarrassed. I tried not to laugh at their red ears, but in the end I can't help it. "*pfft….*" I tried to control my laughing. "W-why are you laughing Kurokocchi/Tetsuya?!" they both said at the same time. "It's nothing, you can relax." I said. They relaxed and pulled me up, then we went inside the maji burgers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bakagami

when Kuroko, Kise and Akashi got inside they found the rest ofthe GOM along w/ Riko and Hyuuga. They greeted each other in a quite formal tone an indication of respect to each other.

Kuroko's P.O.V

"Minna I'll be moving away soon so, pls. don't be sad. i know that you will miss me but i hope that one day we can still meet each other then. so until then promise me not to do anything stupid. Hyuuga senpai pls take care of yourself and coach pls refrain from puting vitamins in every player's food." i said. "alright I promise." She said w/ tears in her eyes. "Ryouta, please avoid causing trouble for your team and please always smile even if I'm not here personally." I said. "Okay.*sniff* *sniff*" he said. "Seijuro kun, please open up a little bit more to the others and promise me that you will not threaten your teammates if that can be avoided. Also promise me to be good." I said. "Tesuya, it seems that you have forgotten that i will be coming w/ you." He said. "Ah, gomen. I might have forgotten." I said. "Great what i need is another daiki." He said. "Don't worry i will not turn into aomine kun." I said. "Good." He said. "Midorima kun, always be positive and promise me to keep your team in line neh." I said w/ a smile. "Hn... of course i will." He said. "Aomine kun, pls. become more active in practice and don't cause momoi san any more problems." I said. "Sure, but don't expect me to be a goody two shoe." He said. "Arigatou aomine kun." I said w/ a small smile. "Murasakibara kun pls. Love baaketball like how you love your snacks." I said. "I"ll try kuro chin." He said. "I'll miss you guys and momoi san pls continue to support the team even if I'm no longer here to accompany and comfort you during times that you can't seem to understand the way things happen, but always remember that i'm always beside you." I said. "Okay." She said. Kuroko then smiled warmly at them when they heard a voice that caused their dear friend to suffer and move.

No one's P.O.V

Kuroko smiled warmly at his friends and companions but paled when he heard a voice that he didn't want to hear. "10 cheese burgers and 1 fries add a monster size soda to go w/." Kagami said then he turned around and saw riko, hyuuga and GOM but smirked evilly when he saw kuroko. "So the shadow decided to tell everyone that we let you overhear when you decided to evesdrop on us. Oh well we looked like the bad guys but are you sure that you aren't a shadow because you only feed on strong people like me to become your light and can catch your passes though i could say that you are nothing w/o being able to shoot oh wait you really can't score a point against other player because you are weak and fragile that everyone needs to take care of." Kagami said w/ an evil smile but eventually faded when he saw the others glare at him and akashi was reaching for his scissors but was stopped by the bluenett he smiled at akashi and everyone on the table. "Pathetic i'll bet that your father is in jail while your whore of a mother leeching off other men to get money to bail her husband out and you being weak they need to stay close because they saw that you are also pathetic like them. A criminal father, A whore mother and A useless son. What a perfect pathetic family." Kagami said by that time kuroko snapped his patient lines. "Kagami kun did you just insulted my parents? " kuroko asked montoneously, his voice filled w/ anger "Yeah, what cha' gonna cry and tell me to your criminal father." Kagami said. "Let's take this outside kagami taiga." Kuroko said while standing up from his chair. Kagami flinched when he saw how angry the bluenett was. Kuroko turned to akashi and softened his voice. "Seijuro kun may borrow a scissor?" Kuroko asked. "Sure." Akashi said and gave the scissors to kuroko in w/ kuroko brought to his own bangs and cut the long edges of his hair w/c gave off an aura of authority. "You can insult me but never ever insult my parents. I can crush you here but if you appologize now i might consider in letting you off." Kuroko said w/ venom residing his voice. Kagami still didn' t appologize and well let's say a very unhappy shadow is emitting a very dark aura.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

"You can insult me but never ever insult my parents. I can crush you here but if you appologize now i might consider in letting you off." Kuroko said w/ venom residing his voice. Kagami still didn' t appologize and well let's say a very unhappy shadow is emitting a very dark aura.

Chapter 3: an angry kuroko

Kuroko's P.O.V

after hearing kagami kun insulted my family he's got another thing coming. i invited him outside to play a one on one game. "Hey kuroko what are we going to do here. you said you're going to crush me, but you are weak useless shadow maybe that's why ahomine left you." he said. "Shintarou kun do you have a ball with you?" i asked. "yeah, here you go." shintarou kun said. "let's settle this in street basketball you and me,on a one on one game." i said. "fine but don't cry if ever that you lose in this game, in which fact that you will definetly lose." he said.

"i will not lose to an idiot tiger. be prepared to lose of course." i said with a menancing smile that sent chills to sei kun. "i will be the referee to that." coach said. "it will be a point match to see who will shoot the ball to the other side wins." she continued. kagami and i nod and positioned ourselves.

kagami's p.o.v

i didn't know what came over me and insulted his parents but all i know is that i've greatly angered the world's calmest and kindest person. i'm such an idiot sometimes. when he said that he wants to play a one on one game against me so i accepted and told him not cry if he lose, but he said that i will be tge one to lose after that we positioned ourselves for the match.

no one's p.o.v

kuroko and kagami positioned theirselves for the match so riko blew the whistle that states for them to begin. kagami got the ball and went past kuroko and went for a dunk but the ball disapeared from his hands and he heared a sound of a ball shooting his in his net. kagami looked back only to see kuroko near the net. then looked around to see the gom's eyes wide and their mouth's gaping like fish. well except for akashi and midorima who were stiff and eyes slightly they asked themselves 'who the heck are you kuroko/tetsuya.'

kagami's p.o.v

what the I thought he was supposed to be weak yet why is he so strong and undefeated? "you've lost idiot tiger. I wonder what happened to my former light. I guess you were just all talk." he said in English. Coach and the others didn' t quite get what he said so I translated it to them and replied a yeah whatever and said "you just lucky." "really, but I need to go now or else I will miss ny flight so good bye and wait for my revenge. he said and walked away leaving us dumb founded.

sorry for the late update i didn' t get any ideas yet so i didn' t updated yet yet anyway thnks for those who voted for my story love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

last time

"you've lost idiot tiger. I wonder what happened to my former light. I guess you were just all talk." he said in English. Coach and the others didn' t quite get what he said so I translated it to them and replied a yeah whatever and said "you just lucky." "really, but I need to go now or else I will miss ny flight so good bye and wait for my revenge. he said and walked away leaving us dumb founded.

chapter 4

after kuroko walked away leaving kagami and serin dumbfounded by his words they then knew not to mess with Kuroko's family.

Riko's P.O.V

what kuroko said just now sounded so angry and like he wanted to kill kagami. i spaced out a little until Hyuuga snapped me out of it. "riko let's go see him off. he might be waiting for us there." he said. "yeah let's go." i said. On our way there we called Kuroko kun. *phone ringing* *picks up the call* "moshi moshi riko san?" he asked. "Ah kuroko kun we are on our way to the airport. who would you want us to pick up?" i asked. "Ano, it seems like i forgot nigou along with momoi san." he said. "well you're in luck because we just passed by the park on the way to your house. we can get nigou and you can call momoi san." i said. "Hai, demo momoi san is taking care of nigou at the house right now." he said. "well that makes things easier." i said. "Kora riko don't just talk and talk you gotta look out for kuroko's house right? and don't forget to ask his flight schedule." hyuuga said. "Oh yeah, Kuroko kun what time is your flight?" Coach asked. "My flight is at 12 noon. I already passed by the tokyo tower. Sei kun and i are on our way to narita airport. Meet you guys later." He said and ended the call. "Alright let's get this started so we can still go and punish them for driving out our savior. I wonder if they can still survive the winter cup without him on our side?" I asked. "I'm sure those idiots can think about it themselves. Since their pride is on the line especially the idiot tiger." Hyuuga kun said. "Yeah your right. Well i can always give them hell in training making them wish they never drove out our savior." I said. We kept on talking and talking that we never realize that we were in front of Kuroko kun's house. Hyuuga went out and rang the doorbell.

Momoi's P.O.V

I was playing with nigou until someone rang the doorbell. "Comming~" i said. When i opened the door i saw hyuuga san outside. "Ano~ momoi san, kuroko told us to pick you and nigou up. Please hurry because kuroko's flight is at 12 noon." He said. "Alright then. Let's go." I said. Then grabbed the keys and went out of the house.

Kuroko's P.O.V

When i told momoi san the time of flight i was still waiting for sei kun and the others to come. Just after a few hours which felt like years in fact they showed up very late and being late was aomine kun's habit. "Tetsuya sorry we were late. Someone just had to go and wake up late which made us late us well since we had to wake up the baka." Sei kun said pointing his thumb at aomine kun's direction. "It's alright... I'm just glad that you all made it." I said then smiled at them then they smiled back. Everyone was now sitting in silence waiting for the announcement of our flight. Our wait was not prolonged for the speaker just blared. "*ding dong ding* CALLING OF THE ATTENTION OF THE FLIGHT GOING TO ENGLAND YOU MAY NOW GO TO THE NEAREST GATE. THANK YOU AND HAVE A SAFE FLIGHT." The announcer said. "Let's go minna. Momoi san pls. make sure nigou is in his cage." I said. "He's already inside the cage to be placed on the animal carraige." She said. I nodded and walked towards our gate. It wasn't long before we went inside the plane. We were all in the first class of the ride. Soon we prepared for the take off of the plane. "Good bye Japan... Hello England" i said as we took off.

Hey guys sorry if it's short i had a lot things going so the update might be very slow so pls. Bare w/ me... Once again i'm very very sorry...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hello"- English

"Hello"- japanese

"Hello"- italian

"Hello"- other language

Akashi's P.O.V

After a very long flight we had finally arrived at England. We went down the plane to look for the person who will pick us up at the lounge. As we went down the escalator I saw a man with black hair and an old woman next to the man. As soon as we got off the escalator i heard Kuroko squeal like a little boy. "Grandmother, Father!" He yelled and then ran to the man and old woman. "Tetsuya, how many times must i tell you not to jump on your grandmother. You know that she's not as young as she is back then." The man said. "Oh hush tetsuro. You know that the boy is only exicted to see us. Since he's been living alone in japan." His grandmother said. Then i faked a cough to get their attention.

Kuroko's P.O.V

When i heard sei kun fake a cough, I felt my face go hot and knew that my face is really red. "Tetsuya, is he your friend?" Father asked. "Yes Father. My bestest friend is Akashi Seijuro or as I call him sei kun!" I said. "Sei kun this is my Father." I continued. "Hmm... pleased to meet you sir. I am very much surprised that tetsuya acts like a little boy in front of his father and grandmother." Sei kun said. My father then just chuckled and patted my head. " well Seijuro kun, our little tetsuya here is a big papa's and grandma's boy. He practically grew up beside me and his grandmother due to his mother's illness." Father said. I turned bright red and hid my face in my father's jacket. "Papa stop embarassing me in front of my friend." I muttered bright red. My father and sei kun just laughed at my reaction. Grandma just then giggled and said " alright tetsuro stop teasing your son and help them with their luggage." Grandma said. "Alright mother. Tetsuya let's get you and your friends home. So after you have settled in we can visit your mother. I know she must be very worried about your health. Oh by the way what happened to your hair? Cut it yourself?" Father said. I was about to reply but sei kun cut me off. "Yes mr. kuroko. Tetsuya cut it himself in anger that his ex friend and teamate called you a criminal and his mother a whore." Sei kun said. "Is that so." Father said in a calm voice but with a hidden malice behind it. "But don't worry about them bad mouthing you guys, Tetsuya himself dealt with them through the game of basketball." He said. "Oh tetsuya did eh. My little boy is all grown up!" He said. "Father, you're embarrassing me in front of the Akashi corps.'heir,"I said. "Oh hush now testuya, i'm having a bit of fun here."he said. "I'm telling mother." i threatened him. He instantly paled knowing that my mother can be very persuasive when it comes to my father. Then my father started begging like a little girl knowing me, that i will not back on my word. i instantly told my father to just get us home while sighing heavily.

Akashi's P.O.V

When I heard Tetsuya sigh, I asked him "Tetsu, what's wrong?""it's nothing to worry about. i'm just happy to be with family again." he said. " is that so." i said. "yeah, sorry to worry you." he said. " don't worry about it. i won't betray you like THEY did, so don't be afraid to rely on me and if you ever feel sad, your family and i will always be by your side."i said. "yeah thanks."he said smiling. "besides what can i do? you are quite reckless at times that i need to reel you in and control you during times that your anger gets a hold of you." i said jokingly. "yeah- wait i'm not like that! it's you who needs controlling!"he said while pouting like a little kid. i laughed and laughed at his reaction. "seriously tetsu you are starting to look like a child." i said while he glares at me then started to laugh with me. his father looked at us smiling while he's getting the car. "Alright now boys, get in the so we can get you two settled in. that way we can start on visiting tetsuya's mother." mr. kuroko said. we got inside the car and started to buckle ourselves as mr. kuroko started the engine and started to drive. Along the way to the kuroko house hold tetsuya and i fell asleep as the flight and our bickering tire us out.


End file.
